I'll Make Him See
by Bri F.A.B. Nervosa
Summary: Draco knows what he can do and the little he can't do and Hermione's on his 'do' list
1. Default Chapter

Hey yall! This is another story from yours truly! And if you have read my other story and liked it, than you'll like this one as well. Enjoy!  
  
Hogwarts is a very quiet place at night.  
  
You could hear a pin drop from the other side of the school.  
  
Which gives plenty of the students a chance to sneek out.  
  
One of those,  
  
which I'm sure you already know,  
  
is the one and only,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
He's known throughout the school for his,  
  
let's just call it,  
  
many dates.  
  
But we all know, it goes farther than that.  
  
He...manipulates girls I guess you could call it.  
  
He pours on his 'charm' and in an instant, they were his for the taking.  
  
I mean, yes, it is a given that he is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts but you got to expect a price to along with it.  
  
To him, all that matters is his ego.  
  
And I was sucked into his web of deception.  
  
I was stupid enough to believe that he actually liked me;  
  
that he actually wanted to get to get to know me but no,  
  
all he wanted was to get into my pants and stupid me,  
  
I fell for it.  
  
All the girls told me to stay away from him, they told me,  
  
"That Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble."  
  
But did I listen?  
  
Obviously not if I'm in this mess.  
  
Now, my heart is broken and I fell like shit.  
  
Maybe, I wonder, he would change.  
  
Maybe, somehow, if I could make him see, he would change.  
  
But, what do you think?  
  
Do you ever think that he'll change; that he'll finally grow up? Nah, He's Draco Malfoy! Do you really think one girl can change his mind? Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, it really doesn't. I don't care to see him with another girl; to see him putting his arms around her as he did to me. To see him kissing a girl with the same lips he kissed me with. No, no, I don't care. He can do whatever he wants, I'm not his mother, I can't tell him what to do but he will see. I'll make him see. I'll make him pay and don't try to tell me that I'm wrong; that it'll never work because it is, I will make sure of that. 


	2. In The Library

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
See, I saw him around school, a different girl every week or so but I never thought I would become one of them.  
  
Me, Hermione, would you ever think I would be on his 'to-do' list.  
  
It all happened so fast it was like it hadn't happened at all.  
  
See,  
  
I was in the library,  
  
as always,  
  
finishing an essay for Snape.  
  
I thought I was alone,  
  
since I am usually the only one in the library this late but I guess I wasn't.  
  
My eyes wondered to the clock,  
  
"Ahh.....11:23 already, damn I'm tired."  
  
I rubbed my eyes tiredly and shut the book,  
  
'Most Common Ingredients For Potions'  
  
with a loud thud.  
  
It echoed throughout the empty library.  
  
Suddenly, I heard breathing behind me and I immediately turned around.  
  
Ugh, there he was, pretending to read, as if he actually knew how.  
  
Nah, just sitting there reading in one of the distant armchairs.  
  
He shut his book as well and laid it on the table in front of him.  
  
He looked at me for a moment.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
I said, turning back around to my books.  
  
I started to pick up all my stuff and putting them in my bag when he came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I was alarmed for a moment because I knew he would be the last person on earth to touch me.  
  
"What are you doing??"  
  
I asked, jerking his hands off of me.  
  
I sat up out of my chair and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
The fire reflected soothingly in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, C'mon Granger, you know you liked it."  
  
He said, trying to do it again.  
  
What a dick,  
  
couldn't he see that I didn't want him to touch me again?  
  
What a complete moron.  
  
I just nodded my head in disgust and made my way towards the exit.  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me back so that we were sharing the same breathing space.  
  
His sweet breath was hitting the top of my nose and his hands caressed my arms.  
  
Ugh, I can't do this.  
  
Hermione???  
  
Don't you remember who this is?  
  
This is Draco Malfoy and might I remind you that he isn't only the biggest jackass in the school but he also the biggest pimp?  
  
I had no other choice.  
  
I jerked away from his tight embrace and headed towards the exit again.  
  
This time,  
  
he didn't grab me by behind,  
  
instead, he cut me off so that we were inches away from each others lips.  
  
As he leaned in,  
  
I knew what was going on,  
  
'Hermione, you know what's gonna happen and you are way too smart to know it so just knee him and go on with life.  
  
It's not like he doesn't deserve it.'  
  
I turned my cheek to him as he was leaning in to kiss me.  
  
I was going to knee him but he just looked so innocent that I couldn't.  
  
Instead,  
  
I didn't say anything, just kindly made my way around him.  
  
He looked at me the whole time and there it was, the exit, free, for me to leave.  
  
I actually thought I was going to get through too but he made another attempt to keep me in.  
  
And this time, he was actually successful.  
  
His hand collided with my arm and grabbed it tightly.  
  
I spun into him and once again, we were sharing the same breathing space.  
  
His face was focused on my body and I knew he was thinking of what he always thinks when he's with a girl.  
  
'Tonight, she's mine and tomorrow, she's nothing.'  
  
I knew he was thinking that,  
  
I knew it; I wasn't as stupid as those other girls,  
  
I'm Hermione Granger.  
  
I deserve better and that's exactly what I'll get.  
  
I struggled again his strength and boy was he strong.  
  
He wasn't about to let me get away.  
  
Once he's gotten his eyes set, they are his.  
  
I finally stopped struggling and turned away as he leaned into me again.  
  
But, somehow, he got me to turn my head towards his lips and they finally met.  
  
His tongue swished away in my mouth and I have to admit, he was a very good kisser.  
  
I dropped my bag to the ground as my hands were wrapped around his neck.  
  
Now that is something I can't believe I did. But don't worry, there's more, MUCH more.  
  
Please R+R everybody. *Written in first person as you can tell. Please Review, tell me what you think!! 


	3. Sinister

Heloooo all! Thanks for dos reviews and to tell you now, so there is no more confusion, for I can see that I have done that, the first chapter is kinda telling you what I (Hermione) am feeling towards Draco, the second chapter is the first part of what actually happened. Oh, and don't worry, Hermione will be the victor in this one, she aint gonna be the weakling, she'll get her revenge.  
  
'Hermione, what do you think you're doing?'  
  
I asked myself. I'm kissing my worst enemy and....liking it!  
  
As if I didn't have more things on my plate already, I had to deal with him.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop!!!"  
  
I yelled.  
  
His lips lifted from my neck and his eyes met mine.  
  
"What do you mean stop? What is this stop?"  
  
"What part of that code are you having trouble cracking?"  
  
I said angrily.  
  
He finally let go, thank god, and let me leave.  
  
I bent down to pick up my bag and without saying anything, just making my face, you know the one.  
  
It looks like I'm mad but I sucked on a lemon at the same time but anyway.....  
  
He just stood there;  
  
watching me leave and I have to say,  
  
it made me feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
His silver eyes looked absolutely sinister in the fire's light.  
  
It frightened me when he looked at me like that.  
  
As if he knew exactly what he was going to do to get to me once again.  
  
@  
  
I walked up to the Gryffindor Tower alone.  
  
All the portraits on the wall were fast asleep in their rocking chairs and horses and whatnot.  
  
Up the many stairs till I finally came to the portrait hole of the Fat Lady,  
  
snoozing away.  
  
"He Hem."  
  
I said graciously.  
  
She stirred a bit and then opened her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Passwo...."  
  
She said, yawning.  
  
"Giggleberries."  
  
I said.  
  
She swung open inviting me inside.  
  
The Common Room was eerily quiet and deserted.  
  
Embers from the fire scared me as they cracked once and a while.  
  
I peered at the clock, 12:22.  
  
'I gotta get to sleep.'  
  
I said as I headed up the stairs.  
  
I yawned as I reached the last step.  
  
I hobbled to my room, the plaque on the door reading Head Girl, and turned the knob soundlessly.  
  
Ughh, the light still wasn't working.  
  
I dropped my bag to the floor and opened it,  
  
searching for my wand.  
  
"I don't think there's any need for that."  
  
Said a deep voice.  
  
I stopped moving, trying to see who it was.  
  
Still henched over my bag, I saw a bright yellow light shine in my deep, dark room.  
  
I looked up to the light and the wand that was giving off the light.  
  
There,  
  
on my bed,  
  
was the wand and the owner of that wand scrawled out on my bed,  
  
making themselves welcome, waiting for me.  
  
"Do you think I would give up that easily?"  
  
Peez review and I hope that kinda unscrambles things for ya so your not so confused. 


	4. What's A Girl To DO?

My heart jumped into my head as the light casted from the wand held high in the air fell upon his face.  
  
"Draco!?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't give up that easily, you think I would just let you walk away?"  
  
'Well, I was hoping so.'  
  
I said to myself.  
  
He hoped off my bed and guyishly, you know, the kind of slinky sexy walk, over to me and stopped about one inch away from me, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"You know, it surprises me that until now, I haven't noticed how beautiful you really are."  
  
And when he said that,  
  
I do have to admit I liked it.  
  
I wasn't seen as beautiful, at least not to myself but it felt good that someone else did.  
  
I was more brainy, not beauty.  
  
I jumped at his hand running through my hair. He noticed and immediately backed away.  
  
"Is this ok, is this what you want because I can stop."  
  
He said sincerely.  
  
Maybe it was just me or maybe it was a side of Draco I had never seen.  
  
He was actually treating me like a person.  
  
In his eyes, I was nothing more than 'a filthy Mudblood.'  
  
It was nice to know that he felt something for me, or maybe it was because this was the first time I had seen him without him calling me a Mudblood.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He was waving his hand in front of me, trying to wake me up from my, I guess you could call it, daydream.  
  
"Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, it's ok."  
  
I managed to choke out.  
  
I must have sounded like such a dork saying that but hey, what can I say?  
  
I liked all this attention.  
  
I like any attention from a guy without them asking,  
  
"So Hermione, can I copy the homework?"  
  
"Well, shall we?"  
  
He said, motioning to the bed.  
  
I was once again in my own world, drifting in space when my mind finally was concentrating on what was going on right now.  
  
And now, Draco Malfoy was in my room,  
  
looking as fine as ever,  
  
motioning to my bed.  
  
What's a girl to do?  
  
'WAIT!WAIT!WAIT!'  
  
my head was screaming.  
  
'Don't you dare forget who he is.  
  
Draco!  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
Do you remember what he is famous for?  
  
Or are you too infatuated with his perfectly structured face?'  
  
Yes, yes, I can't forget that.  
  
I backed away from his invitation and just stood next to the door, unsure of all this.  
  
"Umm......did I say or like do anything wrong?"  
  
He said.  
  
I just stared at the floor, unable to find the words to say.  
  
In some way I guess, he understood.  
  
He came to my side, wand still in his hand, and fixed my light.  
  
"Maybe tonight is such a good night."  
  
He said, taking one last look at the lost expression on my face before heading to the door.  
  
'Are you sure this is what you want?'  
  
I asked myself.  
  
One part of my brain was saying,  
  
'Remember him, he's the one who treats you like dirt. He could care less about you, don't you dare try and trust him now!'  
  
And the other part was saying,  
  
'Oh, look at how cute he is, he would never hurt a pixie!'  
  
Which part was I to believe?  
  
I heard the door handle creak behind me as he was about to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I said, turning around, catching him right before he was about to leave.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eye.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
From then on, I knew I should've just stayed turned around and said nothing.  
  
Thanks for all those reviews and please review for me, don't worry, this is just the beginning, so there will be lots more to come!! 


	5. Seduction

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a bit busy but here you go with the next chap.  
  
Review: Hermione finds Draco in her room. Things get a bit heavy and Draco is on his way to leave but Hermione catches him right in time.  
  
The door creaked shut; Draco's hand still on the handle.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to stay?"  
  
He asked politely.  
  
Actually, I wasn't sure about that.  
  
Would it be ok if he stayed?  
  
Wait, wait, wait, god damnit!  
  
This isn't right, he can't be here, why is he here?  
  
But he was so sweet to me,  
  
he appreciates me and is patient with me,  
  
he wouldn't hurt me,  
  
would he?  
  
After I didn't answer for awhile, he got alittle worried.  
  
"Uhm.......Hermione?  
  
Are you ok?  
  
Hello?"  
  
He snapped his fingers in front of my face.  
  
I finally came back to my senses; unsure of what to do.  
  
'Hermione, don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE trust him! Don't be stupid like these other girls, don't fall into his trap.'  
  
"Uhm.......Hermione, I think I should leave, I mean, you seem just a little unsure of things."  
  
He said slowly, trying to comfort me.  
  
I still wasn't sure of what to say to him, my brain was still coming up with reasons to make him leave.  
  
You know, I'm starting to think that I have a split personality.  
  
I can't make up my fricken mind and it's really starting to annoy me.  
  
"UHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
I grunted angrily.  
  
He looked surprised at me; as if I had a cockroach on my head or something.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, No, nothing's wrong."  
  
At this point,  
  
the good side of my brain was saying,  
  
no, more like screaming,  
  
"Don't fall for him, you'll just be another girl he'll go telling Crabbe and Goyle about.  
  
He doesn't love you."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
@  
  
We made ourselves comfortable on my bed.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the bed and he came up and was massaging my shoulders.  
  
"Mmmmm........"  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
When his lips touched my back,  
  
a surge of excitement ran through my body.  
  
It was almost like getting stung a thousand times all over my body.  
  
He continued all over my back, to my neck and finally to my face.  
  
His lips trickled kisses from my neck to my cheek and then, to my lips.  
  
His lips where warm, pressed gently against mine.  
  
His tongue entered my mouth and was massaging it.  
  
Wow, he's a good kisser.  
  
He pulled me onto my pillows; our mouths still joined.  
  
I'm not sure if this is smart but let's just leave my brain out of the conversation, or lack there of, for one night.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking.....  
  
(Draco speaking)  
  
Oh my god, what a stupid girl.  
  
I thought she would be smarted than this.  
  
C'mon Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy!  
  
I've played girls a hundred times better and smarted than you.  
  
You really think that I want you!  
  
Ha!  
  
I can have any girl I want.  
  
All I want is a girl to wake up to.  
  
She doesn't have to pretty or even smart, all she has to know is me name so the next day, she can tell all her friends how good I am..........Why? Because.....I'm Draco Malfoy.  
  
What an ego hungry idiot. Yes, that is all and I know that the beginning is boring but stay with me, the next will be great!! 


	6. Hottie Material Not for the youngins!

Hello again readers/reviewers! Sory haven't updated in so long, something was wrong with the thing but I hope it's good now.  
  
Recap: Draco is pouring on his gross charm and unfortunately, I (Hermione) am falling for it. I must be crazy, I mean, she must be crazy, wait, I'm confused now.  
  
Our mouths still joined in a sensual kiss; our bodies embraced in each others warmth.  
  
The only thing left to do was, well, 'it.'  
  
And I'm not so sure that's not exactly what I want.  
  
I mean, why is this so hard?  
  
Yes, he is Draco but no, I'm not supposed to trust him, no one does so why should I?  
  
I mean, GOD!!  
  
Why IS this so hard?  
  
Hermione, you either tell him yes and he continues, or tell him no and he leaves.  
  
Yes, no, no, yes, which one?!?  
  
Merlin's beard!!  
  
Yes, yes, YES!!!  
  
I want him to go on, hell, I want him period!  
  
Hermione, just let him continue. , won't you?  
  
Wow, he's really good at this.  
  
I closed my eyes at the thought of him kissing every inch of my warm and tender body.  
  
Trailing his tongue around my lips, me, just sitting there and enjoying every second.  
  
As if he were fricken psychic, he fulfilled my every fantasy.  
  
His lips trickled from my mouth to my breast, to my torso, and. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . all the way down. . . . . . . . . . .to my toes. (you dirty minded people!)  
  
And back up.  
  
AS any girl would, he made me moan like I was dying, yes, it was that good!  
  
He slowly draped my blanket over our semi naked bodies.  
  
He pulled my blouse over my head; my hair falling back to my shoulders sexily as he leaned in to kiss me once more.  
  
He took me up into his arms in what seemed like a hug.  
  
His hands ran to the middle of my back and undid my bra; letting it naturally fall.  
  
Now, it was his turn.  
  
I undid his buttons one by one while his lips tickled my neck.  
  
At the last button, I could see his tight, six-packed abs sexily half- appealed by the opening in his shirt.  
  
I licked my finger; my eyes totally focused on his, and let it trail down his chest, down to his lebedo.  
  
All that was left to take of was his boxers and was fully ready to see what as under those.  
  
He slipped them off under the covers and dropped them to the floor.  
  
There we were, under the covers, naked!!  
  
Yes, this is not a dream Hermione!  
  
This is real, his hard, naked body next to me is so not a dream.  
  
Ok Hermione, chill out, don't act over excited, be cool.  
  
He can totally tell if your uptight so just relax and let him do whatever he wants.  
  
Tonight is his night to shine.  
  
Oh my goodness!!  
  
Oh, his hands are so great running up and down my back while he kisses my neck.  
  
Yes, yes, I know I shall regret this tomorrow, but tonight, he is all over me and I want it so bad, I can taste it.  
  
Now, to the man's brain. . . . . . . . . . .you have been warned.  
  
Hmmmm.......Hermione is a total hottie.  
  
Maybe she can be hot, you know, hot material.  
  
All the hotness hidden behind a big book of some sort but now, she's right here, beautiful looking.  
  
I never would've known this.  
  
All I thought was she was a brainy, smart girl but she was always alitlle sexy to me.  
  
But I can't forget why I'm doing this, it's not about me liking her, it's about me fucking her and I'm leaving it at that.  
  
Damn, she's so sexy.  
  
I mean, no, she's Hermione, I can't like her, no, no, no!  
  
I mean, I would like to. . . . . . . . . . . . .NO!  
  
Ok, I'm just gonna be with her one night and that's it.  
  
Tomorrow, it will be like nothing happened.  
  
But damn, I can't do this. I don't want to hurt her.  
  
Wait, what am I saying, I'm Draco, I don't have room for feelings.  
  
A/N:: Please tell me if I put to much like thinking in here and not enough action like yeah so just review and tell me asap!! 


	7. No More Little, Innocent Hermione

Thanks for reviewing all! Hope you likey likey!! Sorry haven't updating in a while, damn neopets is soo fricken addicting!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any charecters.  
  
He laid his head down on me and he nibbled on my ear.  
  
Oh, I love that; totally turns me on.  
  
I looked up at his sweaty forehead and the stray hairs poking out crazily.  
  
His hands were pinning mine down to the pillow while he teased me in every way I liked.  
  
His lips caressed my neck; drenched in sweat, and all around my face.  
  
As my eyes closed to him sexily licking my ear, my eyes wondered aimlessly to the clock on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Hmm......I can't believe that no more than two hours ago, I was in the library, minding my own business.  
  
Isn't it weird how time passes so fast?  
  
Honestly, this was the last thing on my mind; I had a test tomorrow, well, actually, later today in Transfiguration.  
  
Yes, I can't believe I'm putting homework and class before pleasure but I can't help it, it's just the way I am.  
  
My eyes closed suddenly as he hit it; the spot.  
  
The spot where I melted into jelly if it was merely touched. And he was licking it furiously.  
  
It was right below my navel (not where I bet you're thinking mind you all.) and once he came close to it, a shiver surged up my spine and I got the biggest rush of adrenalin.  
  
It was like soaring, like a bird. I was above the earth, looking down; that's how massive it was.  
  
Then; it was all over in a flash, I came back down.  
  
No longer a bird soaring above the heavens but the dull old Hermione.  
  
My blood was pumping through my veins madly and my breaths were fast and quick.  
  
He came back to eye level with me and smiled.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?"  
  
He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
He lied down next to me and massaged his fingers against my hot skin.  
  
"You're amazing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I said with a smile.  
  
He probably thought I was a virgin; and I wouldn't blame him.  
  
Who would think that poor, little Hermione wasn't a virgin?  
  
People would be in total shock to hear that. I know what they'd say  
  
"She's just making it up for attention," or "I bet you it was Harry or Ron."  
  
I can see how they would make that consumption.  
  
But no, it wasn't.  
  
It was a muggle boy I had met the previous summer.  
  
We met at a barbeque of a friend of mines and we really hit it off.  
  
As any barbeque, there was drinking and I was the middle of it all.  
  
Beers and wine coolers I consumed until I just blew up. Kevin, the muggle boy, was kind enough to take me home and stay with me, just to make sure I would be ok.  
  
My parents were both at my aunt Miriam's house to visit, and totally trusted me with the house.  
  
I have no idea what happened, but from what Kevin tells me, I had come onto him and one thing led to another and the next morning, I woke up with the ugly migraine beating in my head but a hot guy cuddling me.  
  
I have to admit, I can't believe I did it with him but hey, that's alcohol for ya.  
  
Anyway, at least this time I was sober.  
  
Doesn't that count for anything?  
  
Well, that was great.  
  
He knew everything I liked; everything.  
  
That really amazed me.  
  
But he does it to so many girls; he's a pro.  
  
OH SHIT!!!  
  
Damnit!!  
  
Great Hermione!  
  
This is what not thinking gets you.  
  
Jeez!  
  
Now, I'm one of those girls.  
  
Those girls that end up on Malfoy's DONE list.  
  
Oh shit; what am I gonna do?  
  
Tomorrow, I'll be the topic of discussion.  
  
I'll be made out to sound like a slut; I know it.  
  
Oh great.  
  
But he wasn't like that he was a gentleman.  
  
He was gentle and loving to me; would he really spread the word about tonight to everyone?  
  
Or would he just keep it between us?  
  
I think not.  
  
Oh my goodness, I'm so stupid.  
  
Why am I just thinking all this?  
  
Why don't I just ask him?  
  
Ugh......I can't.  
  
Maybe he'll take it the wrong way, or maybe he'll just smack me.  
  
Yeah, I would believe he would do that but I'll never know till I ask him.  
  
I looked over at him; he had a cigarette in his mouth and a puff of smoke billowing out of his mouth.  
  
"Wanna hit?" He asked me.  
  
I shook my head and looked down.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong babe?"  
  
He said, tilting my head up with his finger.  
  
See!  
  
That's proof isn't it?  
  
He called me babe, does that count?  
  
"I just was wondering......"  
  
I said, suddenly getting uncomfortable.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He asked curiously.  
  
"What happened tonight, will it remain between us?"  
  
He took another hit from cigarette slowly; as if trying to figure what to say.  
  
He took a glance at me, put his cigarette down and turned my face towards him.  
  
"Of course dollface. I promise" (hee hee)  
  
I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me once more.  
  
But what I didn't see was that while we were kissing is that he had his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
Please review. I'll try to update more often so yall keep it touch! Tanks! 


	8. I Told Ya So

Starting over!  
  
He cuddled me closer to him as the sun fell upon us, warmth filling the room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I said to him, knowing he was awake. He opened his eyes without answering, just getting up and putting his clothes on as fast as he could. Hobbling for the door, still trying to pull up his pants, I draped my sheet around me to stop him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a shower."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"What part of that did you have trouble hearing? If anyone knew I was here..."  
  
"God, I knew it, I should've stopped when I realized."  
  
"I knew you were smart but I didn't think you could turn dumb that quick. Plus, I've had better, trust me."  
  
Goddamnit Hermione, you WERE right. Why didn't you listen to yourself when you had the chance, I was shouting at you and you should've listen but you were too stubborn.  
  
"So, I was just another girl, wasn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're the only one that was smart. I was desperate, I was on the verge of delirium tremenits."  
  
"You ass."  
  
"Say all you want Mione, but I know you liked it, I KNOW you did, I could tell in the way you..."  
  
"Shut up. I hate you! I wish you were dead! Ughh...I NEVER wanna lay eyes on you again, and this time....I mean it!"  
  
With that, he slammed the door and walked out to the common room.  
  
That despicable ass, that jackass, that bastard. How could he do this? I thought he liked me, I thought he liked everything about me, but I was wrong, so wrong.  
  
How I quickly forget something so significant, something I shouldn't have forgot, something so important I should have it tattooed to his forehead.  
  
"HE'S DRACO MALFOY AND HE NEVER, NOT ONCE LIKED YOU!"  
  
Why couldn't I just remember that? It can't be that hard.  
  
Ohh, I couldn't stand it, I got up and paced my room, holding the sheet tightly around my body, searching in my mind for an idea, something to get him back with, something that will hurt him so much, it'll make him bleed; it'll make him see.  
  
PLEASE R+R IF YOU WANT MORE. 


	9. Oh Sweety Draco

What would I to see but a condom on the floor, hmm, could have been worn my Draco? I think so. Oh, I had it, I had the best idea. I ran out of my room, down the steps to the common room, )I didnlt care who say me crossing the common room in a sheet.) and through the portrait, trying to find him. And where might he be, only halfway down the hall, headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Oh, this'll be great.  
  
"Oh Draco, Draco darling, wait up honey bun."  
  
Everyone in the hall stared at me, then at Draco, who was dead in his tracks, refusing to turn around.  
  
"Dearest, don't you rememeber, you forgot..."  
  
I had finally caught up to him, carrying his little package, or lack there of.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He had turned around, his eyes as wide as wide as anyone's could get.  
  
"Why darling, you forgot this."  
  
I threw the condom, which was bright pink and lubricated by the way, on his shoulder.  
  
"Just thought you might want to save it for you collection."  
  
I kissed him on the cheek and pranced back other way.  
  
"Toodles my love."  
  
As I skipped. Oh, he was mad, I knew it. I could feel it in the way he looked me in the eye, he was furious. I could feel the ground tremble as he walked away. All the people in the hall where laughing. Lavender and Parvati where on the verge of tears. Some even clapped, I felt better. He was defeated and he knew it. But as he was walking away, his mind, or whatever was there, was brewing up an idea.  
  
REVIEW CONFLAB VARMITS! 


	10. Headliner

Thanks for reviewing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARECTERS.  
  
Draco was mad, oh, was he mad. Not only was he embarrassed but Slytherins where out there, and they all say him leaving the Gryffindor common room but to see me chasing after him was just over the edge.  
  
Yeah, it was bold, maybe too bold?  
  
As he sulked back to his dark corridors leading to the Slytherin common room, people were still looking at me as I took the liberty of lollygagging in the hall and telling people that we'd been going out for the longest time, and they believed me.  
  
Well, it was about time for breakfast, so I finally went back to my room and took a shower, you know, to wash off the...residue. All the while, happy with myself. Grinning as I walked down to the great hall, I saw him, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, his face furious and dangerous? I had to be careful now, I knew he was gonna do something, something bad, I could feel it. Damnit, if I had thought about this before, I would've not...no, I probably would've done it anyway. I tried to find Harry and Ron, I have goons too! I just wanted to be protected just in cause he got out of hand. I watched him walk in the hall, sit down in his usual spot, and wouldn't cha know it, it was looking right at the spot I was sitting at. Coincidence? I think not. As I was sitting down, I could feel his eyes burning into me, I knew he was right there, staring at me, thinking, not to hard I hope, might hurt himself. I looked up, straight into his eyes and I felt my eyes sort of twinge; flicker at the sight of him. I knew something was about to come up. I was even afraid to blink. Then, the halls' doors opened wide and Harry and Ron burst in, holding stacks of papers.  
  
"Hey guys, read about Draco's wild night and how he practically RAPER HERMIONE GRANGER!!!"  
  
They screamed in unison. Everyone stopped at once and stood up to get one. Even though they were sucked into a frenzy of wild 3rd years yelling, Ron managed to catch up to me and give me a paper, smiling. I yanked the paper from him and read the headliner on the very top.  
  
"DRACO! NOT AS BIG AS YOUI THINK HE IS!"  
  
"Oh my GOD Ron, his is great but how did you..."  
  
"We were in the hall when it all happened, and might I saw Hermione, it was very riveting, anyway, I can't believe he used a PINK one, I mean, that is like soo not his color."  
  
"Ron, you're the best!"  
  
"Yeah, well, these kiddies won't be happy til they get their friggen papers so I'll talk to you later k?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He went back to the mob, where Harry was being overtaken by the pit of wild chitlins.  
  
"I can't believe this..."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
I looked over to where Draco was sitting and he wasn't there, guess that means...  
  
Please review, I'll try to italisize it but it like never shows up. 


	11. Strength VS Wit

Thanks for the reviews  
  
A shiver ran down my spine, he was right behind me I knew it. Without even turning around I knew he was going to be right there. He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me away the safety of people I didn't even know, I'd be better then being with Draco.  
  
"You so much as scream and I'll tear your arm off."  
  
He said as he clasped his hand around my mouth. I tried as hard as I possibly could to get away from him, grasping on to anything I could. No one could help me, no one even saw anything, they were all crowded around Ron and Harry. He was, of course, too strong and ended up just carrying me out of the hall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He said, slamming me down to the floor.  
  
"I swear, I didn't know they'd do this, I didn't..."  
  
WHAP!  
  
He slapped my across the face, making me slump more to the floor, tears streaming down and my cold hand touching the hot now red spot.  
  
"Oh Hermione, poor Hermione, don't you know who I am? Do you have any clue what I can do to you, who I know?"  
  
I didn't answer, I didn't even want to look at his face. So much went on in this less-than-24-hour-period. Atleast 7 hours ago, I was in the library, finishing my report, then him.  
  
I didn't even want to think about it, I didn't even want to remember. He took power over me and it wasn't right, I was not going to have him hurt me anymore.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
His icy voice broke the silence.  
  
I stared at him, as icy as his voice where my eyes glaring into his.  
  
"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
He yelled, grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the wall.  
  
"You don't know people, YOUR FATHER knows people so what am I to be so scared about huh?"  
  
I could see the anger building, the rage about to explode, I was ready for the worst. He slammed my whole body into the wall, creating a bam that echoed through the hall.  
  
I wasn't going to take this, no, why should I? I mean, he's just a guy and I can fight back, even though I know he's thinking I won't, let's surprise him a bit.  
  
"So, Draco, wanna know how you were last night?"  
  
He didn't answer, but I knew he wanted to know.  
  
"Well, on a scale from 1 to 15, you were a 3. I've had better."  
  
He threw me to the ground, coming after me with every once of power he had over me left. I wasn't scared of him anymore, I had power he would never expect.  
  
He was fighting with his strength while I fought with wit.  
  
"C'mon Draco, gimme your best shot cuz you obviously didn't last night."  
  
He picked me up by my wrists again and pinned me to the floor.  
  
"Now you've got no where to go Mudblood, I gotcha where I want you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
I'm sure this happened to him all the time and you'd think he'd be prepared for it but like an idiot, he wasn't.  
  
Perfect opportunity, almost too easy, there went my knee and there was his 'goods' or whatever they were and they made a connection. As he crippled to the floor in pain, I got up, kissed him on the cheek and simply stated,  
  
"I shouldn't have hurt there's nothing there."  
  
I was rather proud of myself, rather indeed. I wouldn't have never done that before but I couldn't let myself be fucked with, I mean, would you?  
  
Pretty pretty pretty peeeeez review for your dear old bri, tell me whatcha liked and didn't, im open. 


	12. I'm A Big Girl Now

Thanks for reviewing and please check out my other stories!  
  
Not looking back, I walked into the hall with my head held high. It's about time someone stood up to him, huh? All these years of his hurtful words and harassment, I finally showed him that I could be strong too. Harry and Ron where handing out the last bunch of papers they had as I came walking up to them. Ron suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Where were you, I was gonna give you a paper and you..."  
  
I saw his eyes dart to where Draco usually sat at the table, of course he wasn't there, he was probably eternally bleeding in the hall or something.  
  
"Where is he? Did he do something to you? Why where you in the entrance hall? Why..."  
  
"Ron, it's alright I took care of it, I'm a big girl now."  
  
"So glad you got out of the stage of wearing diapers wittwle Hermione!"  
  
Harry said in his little baby voice as the last paper was yanked out of his hands.  
  
@  
  
Two weeks had passed since our little 'encounter'. It was a breezy Tuesday, there I was, in class, when all of a sudden this wave came over me of nausea, a really gross taste entered my mouth and I felt like I was gonna puke, probably because I just got a glimpse of Draco.  
  
"Professor, may I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
He took one look at me and said,  
  
"Yes, go, go."  
  
I got up as fast as I possibly could and ran to the nearest lavatory, blind- sighted by my sudden ill-feeling, I ran straight into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, how wise of me. Running to one, almost made in time for it to all come out, all the corned beef, potatoes and eggs I had just eaten for breakfast came spewing out. Eww, I hate throwing up. I wiped my mouth with the beck of my robes as I sat down on the ground next to the toilet. I was too weak to get up; to weak to move, what was wrong?  
  
"Someone's got alittle morning sickness eh?"  
  
Moaning Myrtle was hovering above me, her nose plugged.  
  
"Morning sickness? But you'd only get that if you were..."  
  
AGHHHHHH, REVIEW IF YOU WANNNNA LIVE!!!!! Sorry it's short but is it not worth it? 


	13. Again?

"If?"  
  
She asked curiously yet annoyingly.  
  
"I don't wanna say, it's kinda person, ya know?"  
  
"Well, sorta. Hermione, I may be dead but I'm not stupid. Those are the class A signs of...well...you should know. So who's the unfortunate father?"  
  
I gave her a mean glare.  
  
"Why are you so interested? You shouldn't care."  
  
"Just tell me so I can get on with my life please."  
  
She made a pretty believable puppydog face and I just couldn't resist.  
  
"OK, ok, I'll tell you. It's...Draco Malfoy, ok, happy now?"  
  
"EWWWWWW!!!!!! That bum? How did that EVER happen?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
I told her the whole story, right down to ever kiss and as I looked up at hr face, it went from excited to know to sorry that she did.  
  
"...so yeah, that's what happened and now, I guess I'm..."  
  
"That's terrible, I mean, wow, how tragic."  
  
She floated miserably to her stall and sat down, her head in her hands. I got up and walked to the last stall and peared into it at her sad, transparent face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just can't believe...that."  
  
"Well, it's true, so what can I say?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just thought that he would hopefully be this careful this time so that it wouldn't happen again."  
  
I LOVE THIS TWIST! I'm genius, maybe not the usual way I would write my stuff but I guess I can't really write on an empty stomach! Someone best bring me some food! 


	14. Unlucky Mistress

Thanks for the reviews you fine reviewers you!  
  
"Wait, WHAT? This has happened before."  
  
Myrtle's face washed over with dramatic horror as if she was in a soap opera.  
  
"So, how was he?"  
  
"Myrtle you better tell me what the hell you're talking about or I'll..."  
  
"Kill me? Take your best shot."  
  
"God damnit Myrtle, tell me right now or...you'll never see Harry again!"  
  
"Well, since you're just SOOOO convincing, yes, this has happened before alright?"  
  
Though I knew this is what she would be saying, it still came as a shock to me. Well, not nearly a shock, almost like, oh, yeah, saw that coming. I sat back down on the floor and put my head in my hands.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She asked me as if egging me onto something.  
  
"well what?"  
  
"Don't you want to know who she is?"  
  
Well, yeah, now she mentions it, who was Draco's unlucky Mistress?  
  
"Yeah, tell me."  
  
"Well, I dunno if she would want me to tell you, I mean, you two are friends."  
  
"What? We're friends? Well, can you give me anymore clues than that?"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I shouldn't really tell, I mean, I pinky sweared and I can't break that."  
  
She said giggling.  
  
"MYRTLE! Tell me right now or I swear..."  
  
"Alright, alright, you act like you're gonna give birth."  
  
She broke out in laughter though I found it so not funny. I needed to know and I needed to know right now.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you much but I'll let you know this, that Draco likes 'em redheads."  
  
AGHHGHGHHHGG! Could it be? Tell me what you as reviewers think kk? Yeah, you better review or you're a narf fly. Sorry they are SOOO short but I want to keep you guys wanting more and more, I'm so terrible. 


	15. What Did He Do To Me?

"Wait, redheads?!?"  
  
"Oppsey..."  
  
She tried floating away as if she really was ashamed at what she just said.  
  
"You should go back to class, seeing as how you look all better."  
  
"I'm not leaving till you tell me exactly what he did."  
  
"Well, don't hold your breath..."  
  
She flew past me and into the last stall, diving into the toilet and laughing hysterically as I was left there, not knowing what to say or how to react.  
  
"Stupid ghost."  
  
I said aloud, knowing she could hear me. I swung the door opened and walked out rather annoyed.  
  
"I don't really wanna go back to class."  
  
I said to myself. But I know that I should because, well, I might miss stuff that I can't make up. Or maybe Draco will accidentally spill some kind of acid in his lap and burn off his penis. Now that's something I would never miss. Now with a more boost in my step (and the image of Draco walking around with a sock in his pants to be a permanent replacement) I doddled off to class.  
  
@  
  
What a put down, turns out there was no acid in sight in Potions, damn. After classes were finally over, I went to my dorm and just totally crashed. I was so tired and sick I just laid on my bed and passed out. It seemed only a couple minutes when I looked up at my nightstand and saw this cup of juice sitting there. I don't quite remember if it was there this morning but I decided to drink it anyway. I guess stupidity is a disease and I have the full-on version because right after the last drop was in my throat, I was gone. Everything went black. The last thing I heard was the light splash of glass cascading all over my floor as I dropped the cup. My head was spinning wildly, making me dizzy. Then, I slowly was swallowed my placid thoughts as my mind took over and my body was vulnerable.  
  
@  
  
A breeze whipped my face, caressing my cheeks and nose from the open window across my bed.  
  
"Since when was that opened." I said to myself.  
  
"Since I opened it. It was getting stuffy in here with all the heat between us."  
  
I jumped right up, startled as I had ever been in my life.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?!?"  
  
I said, hyperventilating eagerly.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you how you know you like it."  
  
Clutching my sheets close to my chest, I had to know. I lifted the sheet up, yeah, I was right. I looked around; my blouse was tossed about on the chair with my skirt.  
  
I tried to hop out of the bed but as I did, I fell straight in the floor; my body hurt so bad.  
  
"You know 'Mione, what I missed the most about our little encounter tonight?"  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"I really missed the way you used to moan so tantalizingly, without that, well, it was pretty hard. I'm surprised you didn't wake up in the middle of it."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Call me what you like but either way, I got you and you didn't even see it comin'. You probably thought I REALLY liked you but to tell you the truth Mudblood, I just wanted some."  
  
He said without shame. What a little shit. I hope he dies.  
  
"So I suppose you're the one that left the 'juice' on my nightstand."  
  
"Right. You're a smart one."  
  
He said, getting off my bed a walking towards me, petting my head like I was a dog. I shuttered from his touch and backed away from him.  
  
"Relax 'Mione."  
  
I shouldn't trust him, I can't, it's not even a question. No way was I going near him. I lifted myself up, trying to get to my clothes but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I exclaimed.  
  
"I just want a goodbye kiss."  
  
He forced his lips onto mine, wrapping his arms around me so that I wouldn't move. He jabbed his tongue into my mouth as I tried with all my strength to pull away.  
  
"Ahh...just what I needed. Thanks babe."  
  
He let me go and I backed as far away from him as I could. He went into the bathroom, a few seconds later, I heard the water running in the shower.  
  
"He's not the one that needs a shower, I'm the one that's full of filth."  
  
I crawled to my bed and heaved myself up. I could barely stand. What did he do to me?  
  
I plopped myself onto my bed and tried to remember anything that might have happened.  
  
I turned onto my stomach, clutching my covers, trying so hard to remember anything.  
  
I opened my eyes and my hands caught my utmost attention. I let go of the sheets.  
  
My hands where stained in red blood.  
  
AGHHHH! It's so disturbing to me, I don't want to do this to Hermione. Please review if ya know whats good for ya 


	16. End It All

Hey now! Another chapter, I know, I waited a while but I was...thinking.  
  
I looked down at my sheet that was wrapped around me, it too was soaked in blood. It was almost like he cut me up and let me bleed. Like gashes covered my drained body. It felt that anyway; big huge gashes, slit between my legs, and pouring out like a fountain.  
  
How could he do this to me?  
  
Did he feel any guilt? Any regret? Any need to apologize?  
  
While he was in my shower, probably thinking to himself "Well Done Draco."  
  
Well, he can think that but I'm gonna forget this. I heaved myself up, still clutching the sheet tightly, uneasy about how I looked underneath it and slightly limping, I walked to the bathroom.  
  
The door was opened slightly and peeked my head inside. Sure enough he was in the shower, probably washing "me" of his body that I didn't even know I was on.  
  
What could this do?  
  
I don't know he has. Plus, if I wasn't pregnant already, I'm probably pregnant now.  
  
Goddamnit. How can I let this keep happening? What is it that he keeps doing that is making me so irresistible to him? Why can I still let him do this to me?  
  
This has to stop.  
  
I heard the water turn off in the shower and the curtain open. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to look into his eyes knowing he hurt me so bad and how much he didn't think much about it.  
  
He opened the door and walked out with only a towel covering him. With one hand he held the towel in place and with the other he swooped his hair back.  
  
"You made such a mess."  
  
Were the first worlds out of his mouth, not anything sympathetic, not anything meaningful, just, you made a mess.  
  
"Don't you mean you made the mess."  
  
He looked at me like I was some sort of smart mouth child, like I WAS a child.  
  
"What did you say to me?"  
  
"You know you heard me you dick."  
  
He started to chuckle as he tied the towel around he waist. Then, like a tiger on its prey, he pounced onto me and clutched my wrists hard against the bed.  
  
"You don't remember this do you? I had you like this less than 20 minutes ago. I know you felt it, I know you were screaming in your head "yes". I can hurt you in so many ways Hermione, more than you could imagine and the best part is..."  
  
He got really close to my ear. I could feel him wrap his knees around my hips and dig into them.  
  
"...it makes me so horney, you couldn't believe."  
  
He pressed his boner onto the sheets, as if they weren't there. He moaned quietly in my ear. A tear trickled down my eye as I just felt pain, even from the slightest touch.  
  
He finally let my wrists go and got off me. I was too scared to move, to let another tear run out of my eye, to breathe. I didn't even get up. I just laid there and stared up at the ceiling, only hearing put his clothes and walk out of the room without another word.  
  
Once he was gone, I rolled over to my right hand nightstand, I pulled out my shiny silver black handle knife.  
  
@  
  
I lay in the shower, my knees close to my chest, afraid he might come back, to try again. My knife in my right hand, ready to end it all. I couldn't take this. I couldn't walk around school, acting the same, but hiding this deep secret inside. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was ready to hurt myself more than he had hurt me. I least I would know about it and this time I wouldn't wake up.  
  
AGHHHHH! So much to think about...review for god sake!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Among Other Things

I heard heavy knocking on my door.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, c'mon, wake up, Harry and Ron are waiting for you."  
  
Ginny's soft voice was nearly rained out by the water still running. I raised my head slowly; it ached from hanging it down so long as I slept. With all my strength to try and stand up. Grasping on hard to the soap dish that was attached to the wall, I tried pulling myself up. Stupid thing to do you know because soap dishes are only meant for holding soap, not humans. When I thought I could finally stand up by myself, I lost my grip and slammed back onto the slippery floor. With a snap, I felt the pain and it all came back. The pain from him, the pain, from falling, the pain from life. It hurt so bad. And then, it all just waved over me. I stuck my head under the water and started crying again.  
  
"Why didn't I do it when I had the chance?"  
  
I said to myself. My knife was on the other side of the shower, looking innocent and clean. I could've done it last night, this could've all just been over with and I wouldn't have to go through another day with this paining burden on me.  
  
"Hermione, c'mon, it's getting late, almost lunch time."  
  
I thought she was gone by now, please, little girl, just leave me alone.  
  
Wait, what am I thinking, me and Ginny are friends.  
  
All of this is making me really, really, mean and cranky and not like myself. I wanted to get up, out of the shower, show my face in the Great Hall, show my face to Draco. I didn't want him to know that he won and that I was never going to leave my room again. Though I hurt so bad and though I was so tired and so defeated and so weak, I wouldn't show it.  
  
"I'm goin..."  
  
It all didn't matter anymore. I struggled out of the shower, finally turning the water off. My skin was pail and wet as I looked in the mirror. Dark black bags hung like hammocks under my eyes. My hair dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail behind me as I walked into my room. The sheets wrinkled and strone about; the window still open, letting a slight breeze in that gave me goose bumps. Then, something jabbed right into the arch of my foot.  
  
"Ahh! God damnit!"  
  
I grabbed my foot and fell onto the floor, blood starting to ooze out.  
  
As I looked at my foot, a small piece of glass stuck out. Closing my eyes and grasping the glass firmly, I pulled it out as quickly as I could.  
  
What is THAT from?  
  
Then I looked at the floor, tiny pieces of glass littered the ground. Then I remembered, but I wish I hadn't. The glass. I drank out of it. Then I passed out, dropped it, then... This wasn't really what I needed, what I wanted.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah, I'm fine."  
  
But I knew I wasn't, I knew nothing was. I stood up again and avoiding the glass, I went over to my dresser and pulled out my same old uniform I always wore, why change? No one noticed. With my hair unbrushed, still dripping wet and my skin cold and clammy, I left my room.  
  
Ginny was leaning on the wall on the side of my room. Without looking up to see me, she started talking.  
  
"You've been sleeping all morning, I tried walking you but you....."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide and her jaw completely dropped.  
  
"Hermione? What happened to you, are you ok? Maybe you should stay in you're for a while to get better."  
  
"No, I have to show him I'm not hiding."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I forgot Ginny didn't know what I was talking about, so I just decided to stop talking till we got to the hall.  
  
As I stepped into the hall, I felt everyone's eyes shift to me, Draco's glare was the strongest. I could feel his eyes penetrating my face. But still I walked, not paying attention to them. I sat at my usual seat, across from Neville and right side of Ron. As I sat, I could sense the table getting quiet, I could sense the whole hall getting quiet.  
  
"IT'S NOT SUCH A BIG DEAL!" I wanted to shout out but I was too weak to even get above a whisper. I could see Harry try to say something but I could see as Ginny was gesturing 'no' behind my back in the reflection of Harry's glasses. He shut his mouth quick and looked down at his plate, good boy. I didn't want to be bothered, I didn't want to tlak to anyone and I didn't want people talking to me, I just wanted to eat and go back to my room and just sleep for the longest time. I reached over to the plate of spaghetti and meatballs and slopped some on to my plate. I could hear people getting back to their lives instead of paying so much attention on me. What a bunch of losers, one change and they freak. People started eating again, talking again, not looking at me anymore. I swished my spaghetti around my fork like I did when I was a kid.  
  
Oh, what joyous years, when you didn't have to worry about anything.  
  
(Sorry this is such a bad, boring chap so far but I'm just getting to it)  
  
Suddenly, a hand clutched my shoulder, cutting off my circulation.  
  
"Hermione, get up, right now."  
  
I dropped my fork. Only one person would talk to me like that, only one person knew they could.  
  
"What do you want Draco?"  
  
I said lazily, getting up to face him.  
  
"I'm surprised you could even move let alone walk this far without crutches."  
  
"You did a number, yes, you did, but I was hungry."  
  
"Well, it's good you get some food in you, among other things..."  
  
This was clearly not the time for him to be remotely talking to me, I had taken all I could. I know I've said this before but this is it, I can't stand it anymore.  
  
Yes, tis as boring as watching friggen infomercials but the next chap is when it all happens. 


End file.
